Coincidencias
by DualityGirl
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias con algunas parejas de FT. ¡Espero disfruten!
1. Remaches

_DualityGirl ~ 01/01/2017_

N/A: Este es un conjunto de ideas cortitas que estuvieron en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Debo añadir que es la primera vez que escribo, además de la primera que lo hago público, así que soy consciente de que puede no ser muy bueno.

No manejo muchos términos de este mundo, pero creo que esto es lo que llaman drabbles, escritos de menos de 500 palabras (creo). Trataré de subir dos por cada pareja principal de la serie.

Canción: Youngblood- Green Day.

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son parte de Fairy Tail, historia creada por Hiro Mashima. La historia aquí presentada es de mi autoría, por favor no la publiquen ni traduzcan sin mi autorización previa. Es de mi parte para todos los lectores. 3**_

* * *

Habían vuelto a reunirse luego de un año de separación. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se dedicaban a construir un nuevo gremio. Así que Gajeel Redfox, como mago y dragon slayer de hierro, no solo estaba ayudando con el trabajo pesado, además estaba clavando algunos remaches junto al _stripper._

Parando un momento con su trabajo, miró fijamente al mago de hielo dudando si preguntarle o no una cuestión que lo tenía intrigado desde que derrotaron al gremio oscuro lleno de raros adoradores de Zeref. Le habían dicho posteriormente que, antes emprender la misión de encubierto, el _stripper_ había vivido durante un buen tiempo junto a su (aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta) mejor amiga, Juvia. Quería saber si él finalmente había esclarecido sus sentimientos hacia ella, o si seguía teniéndola en la duda. En tal caso, iba a propinarle un buen puñetazo por hacerla esperar por tanto, sea cual sea su respuesta, ya era hora de que ella la tuviera.

Gray se sintió observado y paró un momento su trabajo, girando para ver a los ojos a su compañero. -¿Qué estás mirando, aliento de hierro?- le dijo para picarlo un poco.

Gajeel abrió la boca para hacer su pregunta, probablemente acompañada de un buen apodo para molestarlo un poco, pero fue interrumpido: -Chicos, les traje algunos remaches más para que continúen su trabajo- dijo Levy, viniendo hacia ellos casi corriendo, algo imprudente a decir verdad. Gajeel pensó en recibirlos y continuar su conversación con Fullbuster.

Pero no pudo.

Levy se tropezó a punto de llegar a donde ellos estaban. Increíblemente, recuperó el equilibrio con rapidez, pero algunos remaches salieron a volar, seguidos por la mirada del dragon slayer y, de una manera que pareció casi cómica, varios cayeron en el pequeño escote de la maga de escritura sólida. Gray soltó una carcajada seguido de pequeñas risas de Levy quien, a pesar de estar algo incómoda, sintió ganas de reírse un poco junto a sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo.

Gajeel, sin embargo, miró los remaches que quedaban en el suelo. _Hierro_. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Levy, en un movimiento algo torpe, metió su mano entre sus senos para sacar los remaches, dejando ver brevemente su sostén. La mente del dragon slayer quedó en blanco un momento, y antes de poder recuperar la compostura, perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente de la escalera.

Las carcajadas de Gray ganaron fuerza a lo lejos.

* * *

Te agradecería mucho si me dejas un review con algún consejo para poder mejorar mi escritura.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Tarde

_DualityGirl ~ 11/01/2017_

N/A: Me siento feliz de los resultados del primer drabble, a decir verdad, esperaba mucho menos de mí. Así que les traigo este también sobre Gale, a pedido de Wendy Dragneel, de 500 palabras exactas. Estoy muy agradecida contigo :)

También debo añadir que esta idea está completamente ligada a la canción, se las recomiendo de veras, es de mis favoritas.

Canción: I Apologize- Five Finger Death Punch

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son parte de Fairy Tail, historia creada por Hiro Mashima. La historia aquí presentada es de mi autoría, por favor no la publiquen ni traduzcan sin mi autorización previa. Es de mi parte para todos los lectores. 3**_

* * *

Los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza en su memoria, haciendo que se le saltaran algunas lágrimas amargas con los sentimientos que le provocaron. Tristeza. Dolor. Arrepentimiento.

Gajeel Redfox se encontraba en el tejado perteneciente a la casa de una de las primeras personas que se preocuparon por él. Esa mujer había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón antes que sus compañeros de gremio, antes que Natsu, antes que el maestro, incluso antes que su mejor amiga, Juvia. Los habían enviado allí apenas se enteraron de la persecución a los ex miembros del consejo, y a pesar de salir como alma que lleva el diablo, llegaron tarde.

 _Tarde._ No solo no había llegado a tiempo cuando era necesario para salvar la vida de la anciana, también demoró para entender que estaba desperdiciando su vida y potencial en Phantom, nunca escuchó verdaderamente lo que otros le decían a gritos. Incluso le costó mucho más que a su amiga la adaptación completa al gremio, ya que bajar la guardia y abrir su corazón fue un proceso que no se le hizo fácil.

-Tu tristeza es comprensible Gajeel- dijo Levy, observando las pequeñas gotas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Él la miró algo sorprendido, hace un momento no estaba a su lado, por lo que debía haber llegado hace unos segundos. -Pero piensa en lo que ella hubiese querido que hicieras luego de esto, tienes que honrar su voluntad- añadió mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa y tocaba tímidamente su hombro con la mano.

Gajeel abrió los ojos apenas ella pronunció esas palabras. Ciertamente, él no podía ya hacer algo para revertir lo sucedido, la anciana Belno había sido asesinada, pero ella, más que nadie, hubiera querido que él tome el camino correcto al lado de sus compañeros, enfrentar a Tártaros por el bien de los demás y de la magia. Para honrar su voluntad, él, quien no tomó sus palabras en serio con anterioridad, lucharía por lo que es correcto y seguiría dándole sentido a su vida tal y como ella siempre quiso, por su bienestar.

Se levantó limpiando la humedad del rostro con el dorso de la mano, y miró a Levy con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa de las que lo caracterizaban, y una vez más, entendió el porqué de la grandeza de Fairy Tail. Mirar hacia el futuro, juntos, era una característica presente en cada uno de los magos allí presentes, y el sentimiento era tan gratificante que había hecho mella en su corazón de hierro. Envolvió a la chica en un pequeño y tierno abrazo, y se sonrojó levemente al sentir ese pequeño brinco que hacía su corazón cuando se trataba de Levy. Era una sensación que, hasta ahora, no tenía nombre, pero que tenía que analizar bien.

De pronto se escucharon a lo lejos los lloriqueos de Jet y Droy, haciendo que Levy diera pequeñas risitas y que él apretara los dientes. Había olvidado también la habilidad de los miembros de Fairy Tail para interrumpir los momentos privados.

* * *

Te agradecería mucho si me dejas un review con algún consejo para poder mejorar mi escritura.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Malentendido

_DualityGirl ~ 03/08/2017_

N/A: Llevo siglos sin aparecer por aquí, y les ofrezco disculpas por ello. Sin embargo, insisto en continuar hasta terminar este proyecto como prometí. Les aseguro que yo nunca abandono lo que empiezo hasta que esté terminado. Mil disculpas por la demora.

Canción: Bad Romance (cover)- Halestorm

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son parte de Fairy Tail, historia creada por Hiro Mashima. La historia aquí presentada es de mi autoría, por favor no la publiquen ni traduzcan sin mi autorización previa.**_

En el rostro de Lucy se podían observar toda la gama de rojos existentes, que en conjunto con su boca y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, componían su expresión durante el que sería probablemente el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de la maga estelar.

Todo empezó cuando Natsu, su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, vino muy alegre en la mañana del día anterior, y poniendo una mano en el mostrador del bar del gremio le hizo una invitación un tanto extraña: - Lucy, ¿quieres acompañarme a trepar un árbol?-. Sin duda fue una propuesta atípica, mas la curiosidad y sobre todo el compañerismo de ella la hicieron aceptar, y en menos de una hora se encontraron en el lago donde tiempo atrás habían ido a pescar con Happy.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres trepar un árbol cercano al lago?- preguntó ella, preparándose mentalmente para alguna ocurrencia que tuviera Natsu. –El otro día, cuando vine a pescar con Happy, me dio mucha hambre y olí algunas manzanas que estaban listas para recoger- su compañera rió por lo bajo, el enorme apetito de Natsu debió haber ampliado su olfato para ayudarlo en su constante búsqueda de comida.-En el gremio Mira me comentó que iba a organizar una fiesta por la vuelta del maestro, y que estaba necesitando manzanas para hacer un _pie,_ así que me ofrecí a traérselas- completó Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Bueno, ¿y qué estamos esperando?- replicó la maga estelar con una sonrisa, en parte por la solidaridad de Natsu, y en parte por poder ayudar a su gremio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa e inmediatamente procedió a quitarse el chaleco, tirándolo al suelo y dándose vuelta para acercarse al tronco del manzano.

-¿Q-qué haces?- cuestionó Lucy al verlo hacer, nuevamente, algo inesperado; titubeo incluido por el efecto que tuvo en ella la agradable vista del torso marcado del dragon slayer.

-La última vez casi resbalo por enredarme con esas ramas, se quedaban pegadas al chaleco y me daban jalones a cada rato- respondió Natsu con un puchero, ya subido en una rama llena de frutos. -Recibe- le dijo mientras lanzaba la primera manzana a las manos de Lucy. Decidida a olvidarse del asunto, más que por irrelevancia, por los sentimientos que le despertaba el chico, sobre los cuales ella todavía no se atrevía a indagar, sacudió la cabeza y le ayudó obedientemente con su labor. Mientras se movía con destreza entre las ramas, el muchacho notó los duros roces que le daban algunas en su espalda, pero prefirió ignorarlos para no preocupar a su compañera, y apenas bajó se puso su chaleco.

Para el final de la mañana decidieron pescar en el lago para almorzar; comieron, hablaron, rieron con las típicas ocurrencias raras del dragon slayer, y en general pasaron un rato increíble, sin contar los momentos en los que se quedaban mirando a los ojos del otro y quitaban la mirada rápidamente, tratando de eludir un sentimiento que era mutuo, pero todavía muy espinoso para que alguno se atreviera a ir más allá. Entrada la noche, Lucy prefirió quedarse en la casa del chico, a decir verdad, porque estaba cansada y le daba pereza caminar hasta su casa, y por suerte Natsu aceptó sin problemas, con la condición de jugar cartas, cerrando así en día con broche de oro.

Llegaron la mañana siguiente al gremio cargando dos canastas llenas de manzanas, encontrando a varios miembros del gremio reunidos ultimando los detalles de la próxima fiesta. Sin embargo no era una reunión extraordinaria, por lo que el resto se encontraba en las mesas haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. –Veo que pediste ayuda para hacer lo que te pedí, gracias a ambos- dijo Mirajane con una cálida sonrisa al verlos aproximarse.

-No hay problema- repuso Natsu antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba sentado su mejor amigo/rival: Gray Fullbuster. Lucy se quedó con los demás contándoles lo que había hecho con Natsu el día anterior, agregando que se había quedado en su casa para explicar su llegada juntos a tan temprana hora del día; y obviamente para ofrecerse si necesitaban algo adicional, hasta que el dragon slayer de fuego y el alquimista de hielo lanzaron, en medio de sus rutinarias peleas, una silla, que pasó rozando por el costado de Cana. Inmediatamente la atención del grupo se situó en ellos, gritando la maga de cartas a los dos chicos: -¡Hey, cuidado con lo que lan…- quedó con la palabra en la boca al observar detenidamente _cierto_ detalle.

La expresión de Cana cambió de molesta a pícara en menos de un segundo, de inmediato gritó: -¡Pero miren eso! Ayer alguien pasó un día muy entretenido junto a Lucy, ¿no es así Natsu?-. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la espalda del susodicho, la cual portaba unas delgadas y largas marcas rojizas dispersas por toda la piel y ubicadas en pequeños grupos de tres a cuatro líneas. Cuando Lucy encontró una explicación a esas marcas, sus compañeros de gremio ya lucían sonrojos profundos, miradas pícaras y sorprendidas, y de fondo se escuchaban un par de chiflidos. Sin poder evitarlo, la sangre se agolpó en su rostro en cuestión de segundos al sentirse en una situación tan comprometedora. Incluso Gray abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose al ver de cerca los rasguños en la espalda del dragon slayer. Mira se fue de espaldas, siendo sostenida a duras penas por Juvia, quién se tapó la boca con la otra mano intentando contener un grito de sorpresa al conocer las supuestas andanzas nocturnas de su rival de amores.

Así volvemos a la escena inicial, en menos de un minuto se había hecho pública la supuesta prueba de una _candente_ relación entre Natsu y Lucy, y ella no encontraba manera de explicar semejante malentendido. Los comentarios pervertidos de Cana la tenían con toda la sangre de su cuerpo agolpada en su rostro.

Entonces vino Natsu en su infinita ignorancia respecto a _ese_ tema, sonriente y sin saber las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, exclamó: -¡No tienes ni idea Cana! No solo estuve el día entero con Luce, sino que además aceptó quedarse en mi casa a dormir, pero obviamente no nos acostamos temprano, ¡creo que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida!-.

Lucy, estás _jodida._

Por si no lo notaron, esto evidentemente no es un drabble xD. Pueden tomarlo como un regalo por la demora en la actualización. Lamento que me haya quedado más largo de lo que imaginé (1 048 palabras), pero creo que me inspiré bastante y no quería recortar la historia, el resto si prometo que van a ser drabbles. Te agradecería mucho si me dejas un review con algún consejo para poder mejorar mi escritura.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
